Tomboy Liley Prequel: How it all Began
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: For the fans of SilverDragonRanger09's Tomboy Liley series here comes the story of how Lilly and Miley first met, hope you enjoy it. And check out Dave's other stories as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**(The lights go dim as you hear a piano play then you hear Hayley William's voice) Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…. Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now… (Then B.o.B. begins singing his part of airplanes as Taylor comes into the room and makes her way to the computer)**_

_**Hi guys what up? I know I haven't written anything in a while but this story right here is the reason why. Now in case you don't remember my friend Dave aka The Prince of Liley aka the Renegade of SHMH aka SilverDragonRanger09 has a Liley Series called Tomboy Liley and he asked me to write a prequel to all of it. Well after countless hours of writing, thinking and restarting the whole thing 5 times…. FINALLY I can present this to him and you guys… I hope you like it, so without further delay I bring to you the prequel of Tomboy Liley…**_

_Where it All Started: Tomboy Liley Prequel_

Miley and Mikayla are in the middle grassy area of their campus, Miley wearing a pair of faded cut up jeans and a wife beater with her hair in corn rows while Mikayla had on tight black jeans with a black and white striped short sleeved tight shirt with her hair down in its natural curly style, talking about their music and trying to write a new song to for their first demo track they would be recording in a few days.

"What about this Miles?" Mikayla said as she took a breath then starts free stylin' "Yo what's up this is Mikey G in the house. Definitely representin Big D on the love love. Coolin' in the county, but damn I miss home…. When I think of home I think of a place where there's no over-flowin. And all my family and peeps I knew when I was growin, mommy and daddy made me proud to be in Dallas. So for me to keep goin, I would become Her eminental royal highness The Mikey D; no doubt; one of Big D's finest" Mikayla finishes and looks at Miley.

"You miss home don't you?" Miley says and sees Mikayla nod her head, "You'll be fine Mik, you got your family right here with you." Miley leans over and give Mikayla a quick hug.

"Yo Mik, Mi I've been lookin' everywhere for you two."

Miley looks up at Dave as he runs full sprint up to them, "What up Dave?"

"I just came up with this…." Dave trails off in mid sentence and just stares past Miley

"Dave? Yo Dave, wake up." Miley says as she waves her hand in front of Dave's face but gets no reaction so she thumps his nose.

"Damn she's hot." Dave said after the thump then he holds his nose, "Oww damn girl what was tha for?"

"What are you looking at, we lost your for a second." Mikayla says with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"My next girlfriend I'll be right back." Dave heads off towards the direction he was staring.

Miley and Mikayla look on at Dave as he makes a beeline towards a cute blonde girl sitting on one of the benches next to the lunch hall and reading a book.

"Wow he's right she is hot." Mikayla says as she keeps her eyes on Dave as he walks up to the girl while Miley just stares at the girl, not saying a word because she is so awe-struck.

_With Dave_

Dave walks towards the girl talking to himself as he goes, "Ok Dave, you can do this, and besides how could she resist this." he walks up to the girl but she doesn't notice him walk up so he decided to play it smooth, "Umm is this seat taken?"

The blonde girl looked up at Dave and smiled, "Nope help yourself."

"Cool" Dave sat down next to her then looked around before speaking again, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?"

"Umm reading? Its kinda hard to read when there's someone else with you." the girl said with a bit of laughter in her voice because she had seen Dave staring at her and knew he was probably going to ask her out.

"Oh am I bothering you?" Dave said as if he was going to leave so he didn't make a bad impression.

"No its fine, I was about to take a break anyway" the girl said before marking her spot and closing the book, "I'm Lilly by the way." Lilly said and held her hand out to shake.

"I'm Dave, nice to meet you," Dave said as he shook Lilly's hand, "I haven't seen you around campus before, you new here?"

Lilly nodded her head, "Yep just transferred her this semester, so I'm kinda new to the place."

"Oh well maybe I could show you around sometime, maybe go to a movie or something." Dave said as he tries to smoothly put his arm on the back of the bench so it would be around Lilly's shoulders.

"You mean kinda like a date?" Lilly said with a giggle in her voice.

"Yea sure if that's how you wanna think about." Dave said with a smile on his face.

"Umm well, it's nice of you to ask but I'm more interested in your friend with the braids." Lilly said as she looked out over at Miley, who had went back to working on songs with Mikayla but at that moment she had looked up to check on Dave but ended up meeting eyes with Lilly and she immediately looked back down, causing Lilly to blush.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dave said as he threw his head back.

"What?" Lilly said as she looked at Dave, thinking he may not be accepting to people like her.

Dave saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking, "Oh no, its fine I accept you its just I can't believe this it happens all the time I find a cute girl and they end up being into one of my friends." Dave lets out a chuckle, "Dang Miley gets all the hot girls."

"Oh… so is that her girlfriend over there with her?" Lilly asked now a lil embarrassed that she may like a girl that already had a girlfriend.

"What? Oh no, her and Mikayla no nothing going on between them, Mick's got a girlfriend already."

"What about Miley?"

Dave smiles as he gets an idea "Nope she's single, want me to hook you up?"

"What? Oh no you don't have to, I'm probably not her type anyway."

"Lil believe me you're her type, come on I'll introduce you." Dave got up and took Lilly's hand and leads her over to Miley and Mikayla.

_With Miley and Mikayla_

Mikayla looks up as Dave takes Lilly's hand and leads her over towards her and Miley and giggles, "Looks like someone wants to show off their prize."

"Well it's a pretty nice prize" Miley says softly but Mikayla hears her.

"Oh am I detecting a lil jealousy there?"

"What? Psh no, if she's Dave's girl she's off limits"

"You think she's cute don't ya?" Mikayla says in a teasing tone.

"Mik don't play this."

"You wanna get her in bed and mess around with her don't ya?"

"Mik don't…" Miley gets interrupted by Dave walking up.

"Yo Mik, Mi this is Lilly, Lilly these are my friends Mikayla and Miley."

"Hi." Lilly says shyly and gives a lil wave.

"Hello there cutie." Mikayla says in a joking matter.

"Mik don't even start that." Dave says then turns to Lilly, "Don't mind her she likes to joke a lot."

Miley stands up and walks up to Dave and Lilly, "Nice to meet you I'm Miley" Miley says as she holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Lil." Lilly shakes Miley's hand.

Miley smiles then shakes her hand, "I like her Dave, you've got a pretty good prize on your hands."

Lilly gets an offended look on her face, "Oh I'm a prize?"

Miley realizes her mistake and tries to correct it, "What? No I didn't mean it like that I…"

"No, you're a jerk, I'm out of here." Lilly turns and walks off.

"Miley what the heck?" Dave said as he watches Lilly walk off.

"Dave bro, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your girl." Miley says now feeling bad.

"She wasn't mine, she was yours." Dave said as he put his arm around Miley trying to comfort her.

_**Well Dave I hope that was to your liking, as well as the rest of you. I hope you liked it, and since I kept redoing this over and over I decided to break this up into a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4. Ok that's all for now hope you liked it, and if you want to read more into this new sensation of Tomboy Liley check out Dave's aka SilverDragonRanger09's stories. So until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH Production C ya. Now I'm off to take my title back from Mandy and Cassie bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys its Mandy, I know long time no see... well just had some things come up and yea... been hard keeping up with the update but I am here now to present to you the next contribution to the Tomboy Liley series, if you still don't know what that is, go look up David aka SilverDragonRanger09, he is an awesome writer and is the brain child behind this whole new take behind Hannah Montana... also look up Cassie aka Lileyfan123, she is another author in this series as well, so check her out too, she is amazing... also one more shout out to two very amazing girls from down under and they are the 2 newest members of the SHMH family, they are Sera and Kim aka SHMH Aussie as Dave puts it aka Kimborox619, if you're a fan of our wrestling fics you will love their stories as well... ok without further delay here comes the next chapter of...**_

Tomboy Liley: The Beginning

Miley was laying in her bed just staring up at the ceiling, she had been there all day. In fact, for the past 2 weeks that is all she had been doing, just laying and thinking... ever since Lilly walked out of her life, and Mikayla was determined to get her best friend back on her feet.

"Miley, you've been laying there for 2 weeks, come on lets get out of this room and do something." Mikayla said almost pulling Miley up from the bed.

"Ugh... Mik I don't feel like it, just go without me." Miley said never moving from her spot, not even taking her arm off of her face.

This made Mikayla mad because here she was trying to be helpful but Miley was just being stubborn, she knew she had to get rough, "Miley Ray get your ass up right now, we going to the party whether you like it or not" she said as she pulled Miley up into a standing postion, "No go get dressed you're going to the party, you're gonna have a good time, and who knows maybe you'll meet another girl to get your mind off Lilly. Now scoot" she said as she practically kicked Miley towards her closet.

"Alright, alright fine I'll go... but I'm not promising anything about having fun." Miley said as she disappeared into her closet.

"Fine by me, now get ready" Mikayla then went and started getting ready herself.

_**While the girls were getting ready, across campus**_

Lilly walked to her door to answer the knock and opens then door, "Oh hello, what brings you over this way?" she said with a smile on her face as she let Dave into her apartment.

"I believe I have a date with you to show you around." Dave said with a smile I his face.

"Oh shoot I completely forgot about that, just hang on a minute and let me get changed." Lilly said then ran to her room to get change, "Make yourself at home" she yelled from her bedroom.

Dave looked around the place for a moment or two before sitting down on the couch, "You have a nice place here Lilly, how do you afford it?"

Lilly came walking back out putting on her jacket, "My parents..."

Dave's smile somewhat disappeared, "Oh rich parents huh? You get whatever you want?"

"No not really... they just didn't want me to be in a dorm room... they're afraid I'd turn gay and end up with a girlfriend by the end of the semester."

"Oh really? But I thought you said..."

"Yea... they don't know I already am."

"Oh... uhh well you wanna head out now?" Dave said quickly trying to change the subject because he could tell Lilly was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

Lilly smiles brightly "Sure"

Dave and Lilly head out of the apartment and head to the elevator when they see a flyer on the elevator door and Dave reads it, "Hey they got a party going on not to far from here, wanna go? As friends of course."

Lilly thought for a moment then smiled, "Sure, I need to get out more anyway."

_**Later that night at the party**_

Miley sat on the couch watching as Mikayla danced in the middle of the dance floor with almost anyone that came up to her as she took a sip from her soda, she wasn't having much fun at all because all she could think about was Lilly.

'Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?' Miley said to herself as she looked at her cup, noticing it was getting empty as she became unaware that Mikayla had walked up to her.

"Miley... Miley? Miley!" Mikayla shouted at her over the music.

"Ahh what?" Miley said after she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Miles you've been sitting here for over an 2 hours. Come on get up and have some fun."

"Mik I don't want to you know how I'm feeling right now."

"Ugh! You know what I give up...You really need to get over this Miley, its killing me seeing you like this, you really need to get back to your old self, get out there, find a girl and have fun like you used to." Mikayla said then walked back out onto the dance floor leaving Miley with her thoughts as she thought to herself, 'God I hope that worked.'

_**Meanwhile**_

Dave and Lilly walked into the house and Lilly almost had to cover her ears from the music being so loud, "Are these parties alway this way?"

"Yea... you get used to it." Dave said over the music as he lead her through the house and into the kitchen, "You thirsty?"

"Yea, could you get me a soda? I don't drink."

"Sure" Dave said then went off and got Lilly her drink, "Here you go, make sure you keep that with you, don't let it out of your sight ok some people do things to it." he said over the music.

"What?" Lilly said not quite hearing Dave.

"What?"

"Nevermind" Lilly said before taking a drink from her cup.

Dave had just looked over at a few girls that were looking at him and were motioning for him to come dance but he looked at Lilly unsure if he should leave her by herself.

"Go have fun I'm gonna sit down for a bit." Lilly said as she saw what Dave was looking at then she went off and sat down as she watched Dave go over to the girls he was eyeing.

_**With Miley**_

Miley had been sitting on the couch thinking about what Mikayla had said when she saw someone she knew walk up to her, "Hey Mandy"

"Miles hey, didn't know you'd be here" Mandy said as she came up and hugged Miley.

"Yea well Mik dragged me here so you know..." Miley looked around, "Hey where's Tay?"

"I can't believe him" Taylor said as she walked up to Miley and Mandy.

"What happened?" Miley said as she looked at Taylor holding her hand noticing there was blood on it, "Tay you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Tay looks at her hand, "Oh that's not mine" she wipes her hand off.

"Whose is it then?" Mandy said a little worried.

"Adam's... he's such a freak" Tay replied.

"I take it your date didn't go so well?" Mandy said.

"Wait... Adam? As in Adam Lambert?" Miley said a little confused.

"Yea... big mistake."

"I thought he was gay?" Miley said still a little shocked.

"Didn't seem like that when he tried to put his hand up my shirt in the car..."

"He did what?" Mandy said now getting angry.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Miley said in shock.

"I punched him in the throat... his stupid necklace got in the way and cut it a little bit I guess, that's why he was bleeding."

"Oh my god, go Tay" Mandy said high-fiving Taylor.

"Yea go me..." Tay said with laughter in her voice, "I swear all guys are just pigs... I..."

"Wait all guys? What about Dave?" Miley said

"He's different, he's like my brother I'd never date him." Tay said seeing Miley nod, "But like I was saying... I think I'm done with guys... they're just pigs, I'm going with girls from now on... Hey maybe you and I could go out Miles." Tay said in a half serious half joking tone.

"You think you could handle me Tay?" Miley said with laughter in her voice.

"Oh I know I could... you and your little buddy you have in your pants right now.." Tay said with laughter also in her voice as she refered to the strap-on she knew Miley hand on at the moment, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Miley blush, "So.. what do you say Miles?"

Miley thought for a moment, with Mikayla's words ringing though her head, 'I need to start having fun again' she thought to herself then she looked at Tay, "Hmmm how about this... you find another girl and I'll let you give my little buddy a test run to see if you can handle me."

"Ok done." Tay said as she grabbed Mandy's arm.

"What? Why me?" Mandy said as she saw Tay grab her arm.

"Because you're my best friend, best friends do everything together right?" Tay said in a teasing way.

"But... but.." Mandy stutered.

"Yes get your butt up the stairs scoot" Tay said as she smacked Mandy's butt playfully making her jump.

"Alright alright fine... this is a one time only thing ok." Mandy said as she headed up the stairs with Tay following behind her.

Miley just laughed, "I swear those two are in love they just don't know it yet" she then followed the two girls up the stairs.

_**With Lilly**_

Lilly had been sitting in the same spot for a while, just watching people dancing as she kept working on her drink until she went to take another sip only to find it was empty, "Dang" she then got up and went towards the kitchen where she found people doing keg shots and other random drinking games then she managed to find the drinks and managed to get another soda but when she went to open it the tab broke before she could open the can.

"Need some help?" a voice came from behind Lilly and she turned to find a girl that was a little taller than her with long brunette hair smiling at her, "Hi I'm Michelle"

Lilly smiled, "I'm Lilly"

"May I?" Michelle gestured to the can Lilly had in her hand and Lilly gave it to her to open.

"Oh thank you" Lilly said as Michelle took the cup and poured the drink into her cup as Lilly looked around, "Wow this is a nice house, whoever owns it is really lucky."

"Why thank you, I try to make sure it looks its best before the parties." Michelle said as she handed Lilly her drink back.

"This is your house?"

"Yep, want me to show you around? There are some places that no one ever goes during these parties, we can chill there."

"Great, this music and smoke in here is giving me a headache" Lilly said as she followed Michelle, sipping on her drink as she walked.

_**With Miley, Mandy and Taylor**_

Miley just sat on the bed, smiling as she watched Mandy and Taylor making out with each other and she couldn't help but laugh, "Do you two want me to leave so you have some privacy?"

Taylor pulled away and looked at Mandy then Miley, "Umm... No?"

Mandy just giggled, "Whatever you want babe."

"Babe?" Tay said as she looked at Mandy in shock.

"You don't like that?"

"No its fine, just... I've never been called that by anyone unless I was their girlfriend."

Mandy just smiled, "Well Tay... will you be my girlfriend?"

"What? Are you serious? But I thought..."

Mandy put a finger on Tay's lips, "I've liked you for a while... just didn't know how to tell you"

Tay smiled behind Mandy's finger then kissed Mandy again, wrapping her arms around Mandy's neck. The two girls continued to kiss until they were hit by something, "What the...?" Tay said then she saw Miley's strap-on sitting next to them and she looked at Miley as she buttoned up her pants, "What are you doing?"

"Letting you two have some alone time... have fun" Miley said with a smile before heading towards the door until it swung open suddenly.

_**With Lilly**_

"Wow Michelle this place is amazing, its so quiet in here." Lilly said as she looked around the lounge room that was cut off from the rest of the party but then she started getting this pain in her head.

"Hey are you ok?" Michelle said when she saw Lilly holding her head.

"Yea I'm fine, just this headache won't go away."

"You wanna lay down, I can take you to my room, its sound proof and off limits in there too."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks I'd appreciate that" Lilly got up and followed Michelle out and upstairs but halfway up the steps the pain in her head got stronger that her legs gave out and she almost fell but Michelle caught her.

"Wow ok lets get you to my room now" Michelle said as she helped Lilly up the stairs.

"Thanks Michelle, you're... so... ni..." Lilly then passed out.

Michelle saw this then a big, devilish grin formed on her face, "Bout time it kicked in, come on b*tch" Michelle then started dragging Lilly towards the closested room and practically kicked the door open but stopped when she saw Miley on the other side and gave her an evil look, "Stewart?"

Miley looked at Michelle with the same look, "Trachtenberg" Miley then saw Lilly passed out in her arms, "Let her go."

"No she's my f*ck for the night go drug your own girl."

"I mean it let her go now!"

"Make m..." Michelle never got to finish because she was caught with a left hook from Miley, causing her to fall back on her butt and let go of Lilly, which luckily Miley caught her then she felt her lip and found it was bleeding then looked up at Miley, "You B*TCH!"

Miley then looked at Lilly then over at Mandy and Taylor "Guys get her out of here" she then let Mandy and Taylor take Lilly and they rushed her down stairs just as Michelle got up and tackled Miley then they started rolling on the floor pulling and tugging at each other.

_**With Mandy and Taylor**_

Mandy and Taylor ran down the stairs with Lilly in their arms, past Dave and headed towards the door.

"Hey where you two go... What happened to Lilly?" Dave said as he caught up with Mandy and Taylor.

"Michelle drugged her, Miley told us to get her out of here" Taylor said as she kept hold of Lilly in her arms.

"That b*tch, you two get her to Miley's car, I'll go get Miley" Dave said then headed upstairs as Taylor and Mandy went to Miley's car.

When Dave got up there he found a Miley with her shirt barely hanging on her body and Michelle with blood dripping down her face from scratches on the floor with Mikayla trying to break them up.

"Get off her you whore!" Mikayla said as she tried to pull Miley off of Michelle.

Dave went over and picked Miley up and threw her over his shoulder as Mikayla held Michelle back.

"Dave get her out of here" Mikayla said as she shoved Michelle to the ground, "Stay there or I swear I will cut you."

Dave took Miley downstair and out of the house before putting her down then pulling off his shirt for Miley to cover herself with.

"Thanks Dave" Miley said as she put Dave's shirt on then looked around, "Where's Tay and Mandy?"

"At your car, go get Lilly to her apartment and take care of her, I'll get Mikayla home"

"Alright, thanks bro" Miley said before giving Dave a quick hug before heading off to her car to find Mandy and Tay at her car with Lilly in the front passenger seat, "Thanks you two" Miley then hugged both girls before heading around to the drivers side of the car.

"Miley wait" Tay said before Miley climbed into her car.

"What?"

"This is yours" Tay said as she ran around the car and went to hand Miley her strap-on.

"Keep it... have fun with Mandy... she's a keeper" Miley said then winked at Tay, making her blush then she slid into her car and headed off to Lilly's apartment.

_**Alright well that's all we have for now, hope you enjoyed it, hopefully more will come soon, and again like I said up at the top, go check out Dave's aka SilverDragonRanger09, Kim and Sera aka SHMH Aussie aka Kimborox619 and Cassie aka Lileyfan123... they have amazing stories go check them out... well until next time I'm Mandy and this has been a SHMH Production... wait no this has been a Tomboy Liley Production... C ya next time**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana or anything else we may use in this story_

_**M: *hops into view* Hello everybodies I am Mandy and I'm here to present to you the newest chapter from the SHMH Production studio, fresh from the printers. Now before we start this is a Tomboy Liley which is a SDR09 original aka David's idea, so without further ado I present...**_

_**T: Stupid paper why won't you float *from other room***_

_**M: *sighs* I knew that was coming... come on lets go check it out *walks into the other room and we see Tay sitting at a desk with a crumpled up piece of paper in front of her***_

_**T: I don't get it, I'm doing what it says to do but it won't work... the paper is defected or something**_

_**M: Defective Tay**_

_**T: Whatever**_

_**M: How about you take your mind off it and help me with this update**_

_**T: Fine *sees the laptop* We're on now aren't we?**_

_**M: Yep**_

_**T: Hi! *waves* Miss me? Ok well as Mandy said we are here to present the final installment of the Prequel for Dave's tomboy Liley seires, so we hope you enjoy**_

_**M: Oh they will, the update is magical *holds up the crumpled up piece of paper and if levitates off my hand***_

_**T: *sees it and gasps* How did you?**_

How it All Began

Lilly awoke to the sun peeking through her window shades. She attempted to sit up but the huge throbbing in her head kept her from fully sitting up so she fell back onto her pillow before looking at her alarm clock seeing it was almost noon, but since it was the weekend she figured she would just sleep in more. As Lilly tried to get back to sleep she rolled to her side away from the sunlight. When she got fully comfortable again she took in a deep breath but felt something funny brush against her nose, almost making her sneeze, so she tried to brush it away but when she did she hit something infront of her... well someone.

"Mmm 5 more minutes mom" a soft voice hit Lilly's ears and her eyes shot open, seeing the someone next to her and she screamed.

"AHHHH!" Lilly jumped up out of bed, ignoring the pain in her head as she backed up against the wall then seeing the person jump as well before sitting up in the bed, she screamed again when she saw it was Miley "What are you doing here?"

"What's with the yelling?" Miley said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"You... in my bed... how did you?" Lilly said still trying to comprehend all that was unfolding in front of her.

"Whoa calm down Lilly" Miley said as she got up out of the bed, revealing she only had her bra and panties on, which made Lilly even more confused.

"What are you... did... did we?" Lilly stumbled to ask, not really wanting to ask.

"What? No we didn't, look I brought you home from the party last night and I stayed to make sure you were ok."

Lilly didn't even hear what Miley had said, all she could focus on was Miley's stomach that you could tell was starting to form into a 6-pack, oh she wanted to run her hands down those muscles. Lilly shook her head, trying to rid her head of those thoughts.

"Get out!" Lilly yelled.

"What? But..."

"I said get out!"

"Lilly calm down, I'm not gonna..." Miley said as she stepped toward Lilly but never got to finish because Lilly shoved her away, making her fall on her butt.

"Get out now Miley, I mean it out!" Lilly said as she scooted Miley out of the house, barely giving Miley enough time to grab her clothes and no time to put them on.

"Fine! Sorry for doing something nice for you!" Miley yelled through the door, with a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice before gave up and turned to walk to her car but not before she heard a guy whistling at her from the next house, "Shut up!"

"Whoa what happened here?" that voice made Miley turn to find David standing behind her.

"Ugh... she freaked when she saw me" Miley said as she slipped her jeans and shirt on.

"Ummm... why were you in your underwear?"

"I sleep in them duh, you know that" Miley said shaking her head, "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Well I was gonna check on you two but I see things aren't so great in paridise." Dave said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Leave it to you to turn a time like this into a joke..." Miley said in an annoyed tone but then sighed, "Could you go check on her? I'm gonna head home, she really doesn't want me around her."

"Sure no prob kid" Dave said then Miley made her way down the elevator and to her car and drove off as Dave walked up to Lilly's door and knocked.

"Miley I told you to get..." Lilly said as she opened the door but stopped when she saw Dave, "Oh... hi, uhh sorry about that I thought you were..."

"Miley?" Dave finished for her and she nodded, "What happened? She said you freaked"

"Well how would you react if you found Miley sleeping next to you half-naked after not remembering the night before? I thought she might have drugged me or something."

Dave shook his head, "Miley would never do that... as for that b*tch Michelle that's another story."

"Michelle?" Lilly said with a confused look on her face.

"Yea... you ran into her at the party... she drugged your drink... Miley saved you." Dave said making Lilly's eyes widen

"Oh god... wait... how do I know she didn't do anything to me while I was out?"

"Hmmm... well... are you sore?" Dave said trying to hide a grin.

"Well my head hurts a little."

"No I mean are you sore?" Dave said again as he glanced down between Lilly's legs, knowing she caught where his eyes went.

Lilly's eyes widened, "What? No!"

"Well then she didn't do anything to you." Dave said with a chuckle, "You know you should really give her a chance. Or at least go thank her."

"Yea..." Lilly said as she started thinking about Miley... and her toned stomach but she shook her head when she heard Dave chuckle again, "What's so funny?"

"You're thinking about her abs aren't you?" Dave said shocking Lilly, "Go get her, she really likes you, and I know you like her."

Lilly let a smile form on her face, "You know what I will, thanks Dave" Lilly said before hugging him.

_Later that day_

Miley and Mikayla were eating at one of the campus mess halls, Miley still thinking about the morning's events as she sunk her teeth into the huge cheese burger she had ordered, not even caring to wipe her mouth due to her sulking.

"Honestly Miles I have no idea how you can have a 6 pack when you eat stuff like that all the time" Mikayla said then passed Miley some napkins, "And I don't get how girls can just throw themselves at you when you eat like that either."

"You did, didn't you" Miley shot back.

"Ok one I don't count and two someone spiked the punch bowl." Mikayla defended herself.

"Whatever" Miley said as she barely wiped her mouth, not getting all the burger off her face.

"Miley... what's wrong I've never seen you this down over a girl before."

"It... its different with her... she's different... she's not like the other girls."

"Wow... you sound like you're in love or something."

"I think I am..."

"Miley... you don't even know this girl, how can you say you're in love with her."

"I... I don't know..." Miley said suddenly losing her appitite and leaning back on the chair.

"Would getting to know me better help you answer that question?" A voice came from behind Miley and she turned to find Lilly standing there.

"I... uhhh... I mean... ummm... hi?" Miley struggled to find words, still recovering from the shock of Lilly even talking to her.

Lilly just shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Look... if you're here to yell at me more just hear me out... I'm sorry I made you freak I honestly didn't do anything... I..." Miley got interrupted by Lilly's finger pressing against her lips.

"Would you just shut up." Lilly said, "I'm sorry about how I treated you. You rescued me... I need to repay you."

"You don't have to do anything really." Miley said feeling a little nervous now.

"But I want to... so..." Lilly reached over and grabbed some napkins, "Wipe your mouth and then lets get out of here."

Miley feverishly wiped her mouth then replied, "Now? But..."

"Yea... right now." Lilly said with a smile on her face, "Come on, my treat." Lilly held out her hand.

"What makes you the guy in this relationship?" Miley said jokingly.

"The fact that Dave told me a little secret about you loving to be the b*tch every now and then" Lilly joked back.

Miley just laughed before getting up and wrapping her arm around Lilly's waist and was about to walk out with her but she stopped and turned around, "Oh wait I gotta..."

Miley looked over at Mikayla who said, "Go on, don't worry bout. I got my eye on a little somethin' over there." Mikayla gestured over to a brunette girl who looked at her and gave Mikayla a big smile and she gave a wink back.

"I owe you, bye" Miley said quickly before walking out with Lilly and into whatever adventure they were sure to run into.

**The End**

_**M: Well how was that for an ending? What did you think Tay... *looks around* Tay?**_

_**T: I got it!**_

_**M: *looks at Tay* got what?**_

_**T: I got it to float see? *shows Mandy the paper floating above her hand***_

_**M: Good job *smiles then walks over and pokes the piece of paper making it fall***_

_**T: Mandy!**_

_**M: Oops my bad *giggles***_

_**T: You're so dead *gives Mandy evil eyes***_

_**M: Oh I'm so scared *sarcastic* Whatcha gonna do about it**_

_**T: AHH! *runs at Mandy***_

_**M: *side steps Tay and runs into the bed and falls over and onto the other side* Haha gotta catch me**_

_**T: Mandy! *gets on top of the bed about to jump***_

_**M: Uh oh, ummm bye guys see ya later AHH!**_

_**T: *jumps on Mandy, pinning her* Haha *looks at the laptop* bye *waves***_


End file.
